Percy Guardian Jackson
by Razer321xxx
Summary: Horrible at summary sooo just read what eve I don't care reverse phycology (ADULT SWIM)


Percy Jackson Keepr of the Moon's Heart

TARTURUS

Percy's Pov

Percy walked through Tarturus he been brought back to it by Annabeth where she chained him up tortured him and killed his mother and Paul infront of him. When she did the whole earth shook Annabeth realizeing what was happeing ran. As Percy chased Annabeth through Tarturus the monsters cowered his eyes glowed bright green lighting up in the dark kingdom he had power raditing in waves off of him the whole earth shook at his anger and pain Tarturus himself who watched from afar knew at this point Percy Jackson whose a demigod with out a power restraint. He finaly cuaght up to Annabeth in a Black Palace she screamed "Tarturus help me his defeated your sister punish him" Percy scoffed "You think to make demands of a Primordial I may not bow down but I know the diffrence from making demands of them and being some what respectful Lord Tarturus if you get between my blade and her then the blood you lose is you own fault please stay away you may kill me after if you can win that is" and with that a deep rumbling laugh roared through the dark room and an old voice spoke " Young Percy with the power you radiat I would not dare cross you now maybe when you clam but for right now you amuse me and this bitch killed an innocent mortal and an innocent seerer she has made demands of me and locked those unworthy of it up IN MY DOMAIN STRIKE HER DOWN SHOW THOSE WHO THINK I AM WEAK THAT I STILL COMMAND RESPECT IN MY DOMAIN KILL HER PERCY SHOW THOSE YOUR TRUE POWER MAKE YOUR ENIMES FEAR YOU WITH A SINGLE SWIPE" with that a man that had skin so black that it looked like shadows his eyes red and his hair gray he wore a simple button up shirt and black pants. Percy swung with all his might Annabeths head rolled and her body flew across the room into a pit of purple fire. Lord Tarturus smile and his hair turned black and he grew taller "thank you Perseus you have shown those in my domain I still have power my power is increassing by the moment so as a gift I ask you will you be my champion I will bestow upon you my powers you will controle shadows more so than Hades if you wish you may turn to look similar to me and that will be your fear form you will controle fire more so than Hestia I will grant you one extra thing ask and you shall receive if you accept that is" Percy looked stunned than his eyes turned dark "just like that? YOU THINK ME A FOOL tell me what is the catch?" Tarturus laughed and laughed "Sorry its just now I know I chose the right person you will do two things "From this place I have watched many demigods be abused you will help them that will be your champion missions the second go to the gods and ask for me to have a meeting with them that is all I swear to the Styx" Percy smiled and held out is hand "then I accept boss lets do this I will take changing my body to any animal" "good choice'' Tarturus raised his hands purple flames glowing around them "DO YOU PERSEUS JACKSON SON OF SALLY JACKSON AND POSEDION ACCEPT TO BECOMING MY CHAMPION AND DOING THE TWO TASK I HAVE STATED" "YES I DO" "THEN WITH MY POWERS I TAKE PERSEUS JACKSON AS MY CHAMPION" at that moment the purple fire slammed into Percy throughing him across the room as he stood he had changed the chains were still on him but now were pure black and looked to be apart of his skin they shimmered before turning into bracers. "those I have changed into the two swords of Tarturus Depression and Misery use them well take this to the gods tell them what she did and give them this. I will send you straight to Olympus the gods are in a meeting at the moment go my champion." Tarturus picked up Annabeths head put it in a black bag with a pit symbol on it and tossed it at me before sending blazing purple fire at me.

OLYMPUS THRONE ROOM Artemis's Pov

The Zues Posedion and Hades called a meeting apparently Percy had disapeared from camp only to turn up in a room in Tarturus where Hades told us he was being tortured by an unknown being. At that point the earth shook badly we all looked at Posedion only to see him smiling I spoke "Why do you smile Posedion your son is being tortured and stop with the shaking" He laughed and laughed we thought he had finaly lossed it intill he said "I'm smiling beacuse I am not causing that earth quake the only one that has the power to do this besides me and Hades is Perseus witch means hes angry witch means those that are torturing him are running and hes chasing them am I right Hades?" Hades just smiled "I'll give my favorite nephew some credit EVERY MONSTER down there is cowering the earth shaking is far more than what we could do OH I wish I was down there but ohwell I guess we will just have to imgain it. The earth suddnly stopped shaking and Athena cired out "I cant feel Annabeth anymore did they take her aswell Hades" we turned to Hades his eyes now black with rage. "No they did not and if I find out you had anything to do with it I WILL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF THE ELDER OF THE THREE SO PRAY TO YOUR FATHER ATHENA IF YOU ARE APART OF THIS I WILL SEND YOU TO THE FEILD OF PUNISHMENT WHERE I WILL DEAL OUT ALL OF YOUR PUNISHMENTS PERSONALY" we all felt it the power Hades has only showed in the first Titan war we did not even see this in the second Titan war so I started to get worry. Percy was my favorite demigod hell even Hera thought of him as a son. At that moment a crack appeared in the floor of the room and a purple fire shot out before the crack dissapered and out stepped Percy of the fire."Hey you guys alright Uncle Hades lose the murder eyes dammit she did not know of her plans and hey why is everyone staring its the purple eyes right (everyone rasied there hands and did a soso gesture) is it the fact my hair is now grey and I am taller or is it the fact that I have shadows pulling around me beacuse I forgot to tell them to chill no is it all of them?(we all nodded) okay well now that you have stared long enough and the shadows are gone I want you to take a look at this and with that he threw the bag that was dripping odly familar lquid across the room into the middle the bag dissolved into the ground and the head of one Annabeth Chase was left there Athena immeditly jumped up and charged Percy only for him to grab her by the neck and slam her into the the ground. "Yes I killed her but only beacuse she tortured me and Im sorry dad mo-mom is gone she killed Sally and Paul infront of me" Posedion stood "You let you mother die you are no son of mine I herby state it now Percy Jackson is no longer my son though the only thing stopping me is the Fates so I will not take your power over water you are a disgrace to my name I wash my hands of you" and with that Posedion stormed past his son slamming into him in the prossces and went out the door and disapered. Hera got up crossed the room and wrapped Percy in a hug before pulling away "premission to leave and take Percy with me for a few miniutes" everyone nodded and with that she dissapered into a bunch of peacock feather.

HERA'S PALACE

Percy's Pov

Hera teleported me straight into her palace and pulled me into a hug for some reason her hugs felt just like my mothers hugs she pulled away to speak "Percy I am deeply sorry for your lose I really am and I want to say now that you did not deserve that I have somthing to ask of you but only if you accept it will do it and only if its not too soon I wish to adopt you I see a son in you that I wish I could have had I see my mistakes with my half children I want to be better for them but I would also like to have you as a son will you accept?"In a teary voice "yes" both came togethor hugging and crying a glow forming around them when it settled they pulled back Hera speaking first "It is done my precious son you will have an ability to enter minds and steal information though your mind will be sealed so nothing not even me can get through to it now we must return." "Thanks mom lets go" they dissapered in a bright flash.

OLYMPUS THRONE ROOM

Percy's Pov

Percy appeared in the middle of the throne room all the gods and goddess's looking at him Zeus cleared his throat "is there anything we can do for you Percy" I smiled "Yes yes you can I would like for you to allow Lord Tarturus to come for a meeting he has requested one" The gods looked shocked Hades spoke "why would you ask us to do this" "He is my patron I swear to the Styx I am still loyal to Olympus so please trust me he just wants to talk" Zeus spoke "We will do this for you Percy but if he attacks us he will never be allowed to come up with war" with that a black crack appeared and out came Lord Tarturus "ah Olympus It looks so amazing up close hello gods and goddess I am Tarturus The Primordail of the purple flame and then endless pit I have come with a request but Percy must leave for the rest of our talk" with that purple flames wrapped around me and I dissapered straight to Hera's temple.

Lord Tarturus Pov

"Lords and Ladys I have come to with a request but that must be put off intill I fix the situwation with Percy be now Percy son of Sally Jackson and No God I would like to adopt him wait let me finish I would like to adopt him along with three others Zeus Hestia Hera and I will adopt Percy Jackson what do you say?" the gods looked at eatch other having a silent conversation Zeus spoke "We agree but he can not go back to camp the memories for him would be to mutch were can we send him that he will be within all of us can watch over him?" I laughed "I was hoping you would ask why dont we send him to a group of ferice warriors that may be hard on him in the begining but will soon come close to him and look at him as a brother and Percy Jackson will have a family once more." "You sugest we send him to my daughter Artemis they would kill him." I start laughing I felt Percy leave and go to the sky for a second I was worried befor I felt him come back with two guests "after what he just did Artimis here will probly kiss him for it."

Aretimis Pov

Tarturus turned to me "Hey Aretimis can you feel Zoe or Pheobe in the sky anymore?" "I immeditly jumped up when I realized they were gone "WERE ARE THEY WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM RETURN THEM NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL CHAIN YOU IN YOUR DOMAIN INTILL THE ENDS OF TIME" he just laughed "sorry mylady but I did say after what Percy just did you will see after this meeting but intill then keep clam no harm has come to them this I SWEAR BY THE STYX at mine or Percy's hands'' I begrudinly sit.

Lord Tarturus Pov

"then it is agreed Percy will go to Artemis and the hunt if he has not just done somthing to upset her" spoke Zeus "now what is your other request" "I would like to come up to earth I would like to sit on your council I am alone in the pit nothing but eternal darkness for miles please allow me this request it would also give you a primordial on your side and you would have a closer eye on Tarturus and I would get to keep a closer eye on my son" "Zues spoke all in favor of making Tarturus and Nyx Olympians raise your hand" everyone did I was confused"Why Nyx?" she has been asking forever to be one and well she is really strong and there cant be more gods than godddess so we must make it equal now that that is done lets bring Percy back in. With that Percy came through the doors with three people behind him.

Percy's Pov

"Hey guys you will never guess who I brought back with me allow me to reintroduce to you ZOE PHOEBE AND BIANCA well come say hey to your hunters and kid guys. In a flash both Artemis and Hades were there hugging there respective people before turning to Percy were they hugged him befor going back to there thrones. "Yea Thantos owed me one and Ouranos Priomordail of the sky is an old freind of mine so I asked and he gave it to me as a gift so here we are." Hades looked at me for a second "Well Percy we thank you for doing this for us." "Oh please I did not do this just for you he will be here in three two one." with that Nico appeared out of the shadow hugged Percy grabbed Bianca waved bye and dissapered "Dont worry Artemis he is just going to go catch up with his sister now is there anything else you guys need?'' This time it was Zeus who spoke "Yes Percy we as in Hestia Hera Tarturus and I would like to adopt you and put you into the postion as gurdian of the hunt. Will you accept?" "Well mylord I will though you should know now Hera already adopted me sooo" Everyone looked at Hera "well what do you expect yes I am a horrible mother to you all but let me ask you somthing now how would you react to your husband's children with another woman yes I was mad but can you blame you all would react in the same way so leave me be I will try to be nicer but dont expect mutch from the get go. Now you three need to adopt young Percy here and stop gapping like a bunch of buffoons" with the shock gone the three raised there hands and sent a beam at Percy when it hit he grew a few more inches then a lighting bolt apeared in his hair and flam tattos apeard on my hands and arms and finaly my eyes turned dark red with brown and green flakes in them.


End file.
